


Blush

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: "I’ve never seen anyone blush that hard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt fill for misswidgetsays who wanted the prompt, "I've never seen anyone blush that hard." Thanks to zennie for the beta. Hope you enjoy!

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Alex murmured, but she was already giving in, letting Maggie back her up against the wall.  

“That’s part of the fun.” Maggie nipped at Alex’s neck, just below her ear, her lips then trailing hotly downward. “You telling me to stop?” 

“N-No…” Alex breathed out in a rush, the world going hazy around the edges as Maggie gripped her hips. “I should… I should lock the…” 

“Taken care of, Danvers. Now let me take care of you.”

In the weeks since they’d become intimate, Alex had become addicted to the woman, to the way Maggie’s hands and mouth could make her feel. Moaning softly as one of those hands slipped under her shirt and palmed one of Alex’s breasts, Alex was glad to actually have her tiny, secluded office for once. Solid walls. No windows. Just enough room and privacy for Maggie to have her way with her.

“Maggie…” Alex gasped.

Maggie made a sound deep in her chest, almost like a purr. “I love when you say my name like that.” She leaned back to give Alex a sly grin. “I’ve not seen you in four days, Alex. You need to make it up to me.”

“Do I?” Alex taunted, happy to throw the DEO rulebook right out the window. It was getting late and both Kara and the evening teams were out on patrol. If there was ever a time to get away with this, it was now.

“Mmm.” Maggie tugged on Alex’s shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. Her bra soon followed, and Alex hissed when Maggie’s mouth moved to her breasts. “Sure you don’t want me to stop?” Maggie whispered over Alex’s sensitive skin. “Or do you want to think about me every time you’re in this office?”

“For a cop, you sure like breaking rules,” Alex accused, but she didn’t resist when her lover unsnapped Alex’s thigh holster and gun belt, letting them drop with a thud onto the floor. She began to unbutton Maggie’s shirt, desperate to feel skin on skin, as Maggie fumbled with the belt on Alex’s BDUs.

“Too many damn snaps and buckles, Danvers.” Maggie finally slid it free before slowly easing Alex’s zipper down. “Think you can be quiet?” she teased. “Dinner says I can make you yell so loud Supergirl will hear you.”

“Can we not talk about my sister right now?”

Maggie chuckled, and Alex felt the sound vibrate through her. 

“I’m a bad influence,” Maggie said in Alex’s ear, her hand slipping into Alex’s pants. 

Alex bit her bottom lip so hard she expected to draw blood. Maggie wasted no time, sliding two fingers into her as Alex’s head cracked back against the wall. Helpless in her pleasure, Alex moaned again, deep and eager, and Maggie kissed her thoroughly to silence her.

“Don’t want anyone to think I’m killing you.” Maggie thrust slowly and deliberately into Alex, making a pleased sound as Alex propped one boot against her desk to give them both better leverage. “Not yet anyway.”

“You are killing me…” Alex hissed, clutching at Maggie’s shoulders.

“Every night this week I’ve come home to a cold, empty bed, Alex. Do you know how I kept myself warm?” Maggie’s breath ghosted hot and fast along Alex’s collarbone as she picked up her pace.

Alex didn’t dare speak, shaking her head.

“Thinking about this,” Maggie promised her. “How good you feel.” She leaned in close. “How you sound.” She smiled as she used her thumb to devastating effect, kissing Alex again as she shuddered and groaned. “And then I got myself off on the thought.”

“Jesus.” This time, Alex kissed Maggie as her girlfriend pressed into her with more force. Maggie had become an expert when it came to Alex’s body, knowing how to drive her completely crazy. She was utterly at Maggie’s mercy.  

“I’ve missed this. Missed you,” Maggie told her. “If you’re good, I’ll use my mouth next.”

That was all it took to send Alex crashing over the edge. She moaned heavily into Maggie’s neck, quivering helplessly around her fingers. 

“Knew you had it in you, Danvers,” Maggie said breathlessly, leaning into her to keep Alex upright. “We should do this more often.”

“Give me a minute,” Alex murmured, “and I’ll return the favor.”

****

They lost nearly an hour in each other. Maggie was pretty pleased she’d been able to make Alex cut loose a little, but now that Alex was off shift, she was determined to get the other woman fed and into bed where they could enjoy each other more thoroughly. Maggie needed her Alex fix, and after four days in withdrawal, she wanted more of Alex and she wanted her now.

“Hang on.” Alex finished slipping on her jacket, motioning to the lab. “Need to turn a few things…” 

Maggie hesitated as Alex stared, her features paling noticeably. “What’s wrong?”

Pivoting, Alex moved past her, and Maggie watched, confused, as her girlfriend headed for the command center.

Hoping there wasn’t some alien emergency about to ruin their Friday evening, Maggie followed, frowning at Alex’s agitation. They rounded the corner and the first thing Maggie saw was Kara, standing at the center table. In her super suit, she stood out like a sore thumb surrounded by black and steel.

“Hey,” Alex greeted her sister warily. Maggie hung back, giving them a moment.

Kara kept her head down, staring at some readout on the table. “Hey,” she answered tightly. 

“How… how long have you been here?” Alex asked warily

Shoulders jerking in an awkward shrug, Supergirl still didn’t look at her.

“Kara…”

Kara cleared her throat and finally met Alex’s gaze, her features practically glowing red. Maggie looked away, trying not to laugh.

Alex grimaced. “That long, huh?”

“Yep.” Kara gave Alex a sharp nod. “You owe Maggie dinner,” she added with a tight smile. “And possibly me a few therapy bills.”

Alex covered her eyes with one hand. “How many times have I told you not to…”

“Learned my lesson,” Kara confessed. “Soooo learned my lesson.” She swallowed, looking vaguely unsettled. “Can we just pretend like this didn’t happen?”

“Fine with me,” Alex grumbled, her own features flushing. “I’m gonna go.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara twitched her head in greeting at Maggie who was watching them both with amusement. “I’d tell you to have fun, but…”

“Just… no.” Alex held up a hand between them and waved off whatever Kara might say next. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Spinning abruptly in full retreat, Alex nearly crashed into Maggie. Maggie put her hands up just in time only to have Alex grab one and swing her around toward the elevator. Behind them, Kara groaned quietly and put her head down on the table.

“Slow down, Danvers. Where’s the fire?” Maggie smiled, trying desperately not to laugh as Alex scampered away. The whole situation was the tiniest bit embarrassing, but she wasn’t about to admit it. “Should we invite Kara to dinner?” she asked with a straight face.

“Shut up.”

Alex hauled Maggie into the elevator when the doors opened, slamming the button for the parking garage. 

“I’ve never seen anyone blush that hard.” Maggie chuckled. “Kara was as red as a winter’s apple.”

“Oh God,” Alex groaned. “I can’t believe she heard us.” 

“Guess that super hearing is both a blessing and a curse.”

Staring at the ceiling, Alex nervously tapped her fingers on her leg. “She will never be able to look me in the eye again. And vice versa.”

“Whoops.” A giggle bubbled up, and Maggie cleared her throat when Alex shot her a look. “Sorry. You have to admit, though, it’s kinda funny.”

“It’s mortifying,” Alex growled. “My _sister_ just heard us having sex.”  

“Several times. That’s what she gets for eavesdropping. And she did get an earful…”

Alex rubbed her face, trying to lose her own growing blush.

Maggie turned and pushed Alex against the side of the elevator as they descended. Her thigh slipped between Alex’s, and a tiny smirk appeared on her lips when she thought about the sight they were making for the security cameras right about now.

“Maggie…” Alex stuttered, but hands immediately settled on Maggie’s hips, holding her close.

“Do you regret it?” Maggie asked as the floors whipped by. 

Alex swallowed. “No,” she breathed after a moment.

“Then quit blushing, Danvers. When I get you home, your neighbors are going to know what I’m doing to you too.” Maggie kissed her quickly, gently nipping Alex’s bottom lip before pulling away just as the doors opened. J’onn was standing there, and he gave them both a look.

“Sir,” Alex greeted, standing straighter, her voice almost a squeak.

“Detective Sawyer. Agent Danvers.” He moved aside so they could step out. “Buying the detective dinner tonight, Alex?” J’onn asked as he got in.

Alex gaped at him. “Oh, _come on_ ,” she groused, and J’onn chuckled as the doors closed.

“I take it back,” Maggie said with a grin. “ _Now_ I’ve never seen anyone blush that hard.”


End file.
